


The Safety Of Love.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ending for The Warriors Of The Deep. </p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safety Of Love.

Tegan would never usually have come to someone other than Nyssa for comfort, this time though, she'd needed to. She was quiet even as she made her way to the woman's quarters, shivering a little as she moved to knock gently on the door. Preston yawned and slid out of her bed and slipped on her jump suit, she didn't bother with underwear she wasn't on duty for 4 more hours so she knew this wasn't her wake up call for work.

"Yes what can I....Tegan?"

She said in amazement at seeing the time traveling Australian at her door.   
"Can I... come in?"

Tegan's voice caught in her throat. Preston nodded and stepped aside to let her come in to her quarters. Tegan smiled weakly, moving inside and directly sitting down, barely able to hold back her soft snuffling sobs.   
"What’s wrong?"

Preston asked as she closed the door and locked it.   
"I just... quit."  
"Quit?"

Preston asked blankly.   
"I left him... the... Doctor..."  
"But then.... how did you get here?"  
"A friend."  
"Oh...okay....but why?"

Preston asked.  
"I just.... missed you."  
Preston smirked and lent back against the door.

"Oh really…"

She purred playing with the zip of her jumpsuit.   
"Why else would I be here?"  
Preston smirked and undid her jumpsuit just enough for her breasts to be exposed.

"Because you missed these more than me..."  
"Then explain to me why I can't stop looking at your gorgeous face?"  
"Kiss me."  
Tegan smiled and kissed her gently but passionately.   
"I do love you."  
"I know.... just shut up and kiss me some more…"  
Tegan purred and did as she was told. Preston purred and kissed Tegan all over her face. Tegan blushed and giggled. Preston smiled and gently guided Tegan's face towards her exposed breasts. Tegan purred and licked and suckled on them gently.  
"Oh Tegie I missed you."  
"I missed you too Pressie."  
"Let me see your...mmmm 'Ayers Rocks' sweetie."  
Tegan smiled and removed her shirt. Preston purred.   
"Still like them then?"  
"MMMhmmmm and I can't wait to scale them again."   
"Well, when you're ready..."  
Preston bent down and began licking her way up to the top of Tegan's breasts. Tegan purred softly.  
"Want to eat me?"

Preston purred as she reached Tegan's nipples.   
"You know I do."  
"Kneel..."  
Tegan purred and knelt. Preston unzipped her jump suit all the way to reveal her womanhood to Tegan.

"Bon Appetite my love..."  
Tegan purred and settled to her licking. Preston lent back against the door and purred. Tegan upped her pace. Preston's hands groped for something to hold. Tegan purred and upped her speed again. Preston found something to grab.... however, it was the door opening mechanism and the door began to slide open. Tegan smirked but continued. Preston didn't even register that the door was opening behind her. Tegan purred and upped her pace. Preston murred and purred loudly. Just then a voice echoed from the shadows.

"Still horny then Pres?"  
Preston looked round and saw Solow & Katrina watching her.

"Yes. I am, lick me harder Tegan, lick me harder."  
Tegan purred and responded by doing as she was told. Preston purred and beckoned over her two friends.

"Come here. Kneel down either side of her and watch a professional pussy eater at work."  
Tegan kept going, purring eagerly. Preston smiled and looked down at the three.

"See her skill?"  
The others had merely nodded, Tegan purring gently. Preston stroked Tegan's hair. Tegan upped her pace again. Preston quivered and came apart.


End file.
